The present invention relates to a hand-held fluid dispenser device and a preferred embodiment of the invention is a dispenser device for applying medicated gels and other appropriate fluids to the mouth.
A variety of dispensers are available which are actuated by finger pressure to dispense small quantities of fluid. There are, for example, dispensers used for dispensing tooth cleaning pastes or gels, disclosed for examples in Nos. WO 84/00140, EP-A-0144879 and EP-A-0179342. These dispensers are not, however, suited for the direct application of substances to the mouth. An oral aerosol dispenser of medicaments is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,480 which incorporates a spray directing nozzle rotatable between dispensing and non-dispensing positions. The nozzle does not, however, permit localized application as desirable, for example, with medicated gels. An aerosol dispenser has been suggested which incorporates an elongate applicator tube which can be pivoted to facilitate localized application. This type of dispenser has the disadvantage that the applicator tube may be accidentally moved to a position in which discharge can occur when it is being carried or stored, for examples in a pocket, a handbag or a drawer. Another disadvantage is that the end of the applicator tube which is to be placed in the mouth is left uncovered while the dispenser is stored or transported.
Although it is not a significant problem with aerosols, the use of an applicator tube with, for example, gels could lead to the problem that material remaining within the tube after a dispensing operation would leak out over a period of time.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved fluid dispenser device in which the above problems are wholly or in large part overcome.